


Tying the Knot Side Stories

by Selador



Series: ffxv werewolf mates au [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cor Needs A Hug, Dragon Clarus, Fluff, Gen, Werewolf Cor, human prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Sides stories to my FFXV werewolf mates au, "Tying the Knot."





	1. Someone Give Cor a Hug (Clarus, pre-TtK)

**Author's Note:**

> lorekai asked for: “If you’d consider it it, in the Werewolf AU young Cor interacting with Clarus?”
> 
> here is some cuteness with a dash of hurt. 
> 
> will update the tags for the side stories as i go

When Clarus asks Cor to stay behind so they could talk, he’s not surprised when Cor doesn’t fidget. The kid has too much to prove, for such an obvious tell. At first, Clarus thought he was just really that well trained, even if he was so young.

But no. Cor’s just a stubborn shit.

“I wanted to ask you,” Clarus begins, trying to keep his body language open and calm. He’s not quite sure if that’ll soothe a young werewolf, but it’s worth a shot. “How do werewolves demonstrate that they’re part of the pack?”

The kid glowers at him. “I don’t need a pack.”

“Bullshit.”

Cor does flinch, now. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter,” Clarus offers. “I consider you part of my hoard,” he continues, “and I would like you to feel like I’m your pack as well. We all would.” Perhaps, if they’re pack, the kid might even listen to them. He would be happy at this point if he’d listen to any of them, even just a little bit.

“I don’t need anything,” Cor repeats. Clarus stares at him, as he does when Gladio stubbornly insisting that  _no, dad, iris broke that vase, not me_  despite Iris still being a  _baby_. The kid refuses to maintain eye contact, and Clarus waits for a moment more.

The kid sighs. “It’s stupid. I don’t need it.”

Ah.

Clarus doesn’t know exactly what goes into making and maintaining werewolf packmates because he’s never been part of a pack before, but he knows it’s much more touchy-feely than claiming hoard.

He notices with a touch of satisfaction, Cor is wearing the bracelet he got him. It took a couple of tries until he found a token that the kid would entertain wearing; absolutely nothing fancy, and there must be a practical application. An enchanted bracelet to increase his defense did the trick.

Good. The visible marker calms him. Even if they’re not Cor’s pack (yet), the kid is definitely part of his hoard. It’s progress.

Incremental progress, but Clarus has fought enough battles to recognize a victory.

“Cor,” he says, “none of us are going to judge you for behaving like werewolf. Bahamut knows that they’ve all tolerated  _me_ well enough.”

If Clarus knew what Cor needs to claim them as pack, he’d just offer it, but the kid’s been too tight-lipped. Even though claiming packmates is all pretty consistently about scentmarking and what amounts to hugs and cuddles, it may not be what Cor needs, and since it’s Cor that he cares about, Clarus isn’t going to be the fuck up that (re-)traumatizes the kid.

That’ll probably be Reggie. Clarus can feel it, like a premonition.

Cor’s quiet. Clarus thinks he’s not going to get anything more out of him, is just about to shift the topic to something lighter, to give him time to mull it over, when the kid takes in a breath and darts towards him.

For a horrible, nonsensical second, Clarus thinks Cor’s going to attack him. He flinches, forcibly stops himself from hurting the kid, and is tense and almost panicking at how close he just got to hurting Cor.

Who has his arms around him. Tightly. And his nose in his neck.

Scentmarking. Pretty classic scentmarking. Definitely more touching that Clarus ever really cares for, but it’s for his hoard, and Cor takes in a breath and his arms tighten. Clarus thinks he might be shaking, a little bit.

Clarus wraps his arms around him, and the kid relaxes more than he’s ever seen him.

Of course. Of course Cor couldn’t just say what he needs. They’ll need to work on that. Surprising Clarus could have ended badly.

But for now, Clarus rubs the kid’s hair soothingly as he seems to come apart slowly at the seams.

Cor’s never had a pack. Doesn’t have parents, or any family… werewolf quirks and pack aside, how long has it been since someone gave this kid a hug?


	2. Kittens (Prompto, Mid- or Post-TtK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Cor with kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bsponge asked: How good (or bad) is werewolf Cor with animals? Are they intimidated by his presence? Are they drawn to him for whatever reason?

“Oh.” Prompto says, “My. Gods. Oh my gods.”

“Uh,” Cor says, holding a tiny, black kitten. He even has a tiny little bottle. “I, uh. Found him on the street, and he was crying, so…”

“He looks like a little smidgen of ink or something!” Prompto exclaims, rushing forward. Delicately, he pets the top of the kitten’s head. “Oh my gods, I’m weak with cuteness. He’s too cute. Too cute.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Cor says, already handing off the kitten to Prompto, who cradles him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“I love him,” Prompto whispers.

…

“I think Smidgen needs a friend,” Cor says, which is not at all what Prompto expected to hear when he answered Cor’s call at 6am.

“Well,” Prompto says, “just go to the shelter and adopt another kitten. There’s lots that need homes. “Wait, you named the kitten ‘Smidgen’?” That… was almost endearing. Really endearing, actually. And super embarassing.

Cor clears his throat, over the phone. “I did. It seemed… appropriate.” There’s a pause. “Do you want to look at cats with me today?”

“Uh,” Prompto says, hesitating because looking at pets with someone else is… kind of a big deal. But on the other hand, kittens. “Yeah, sure, okay.”

…

“You can’t adopt all of them,” Prompto says, the voice of reason.

“I could, actually,” Cor says.

“You can’t fit all of them inside your house,” Prompto says, not really enjoying this ‘voice of reason’ thing at all. Doesn’t suit him.

“I could get a bigger house,” Cor argues.

“You should get only one cat, introduce it to Smidgen, see how they get along and how you feel about taking care of them, then consider if you should really get any more,” Prompto says. He’d rather just coo over the kitten he’s holding, but he thinks Cor might be serious about getting a new house to get more cats. Who would have thought Cor was such an animal person? “Besides, how often are you even at your home? You’d have to find people to keep an eye on them.”

Cor does concede that point, and adopts a sweet, grey tabby with a crooked tail.


End file.
